


Two's Company

by IAmTheBadWolf1990



Series: Lessons in NOT Sharing [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheBadWolf1990/pseuds/IAmTheBadWolf1990
Summary: After Chloe saves him from the humiliation of Maze's ridicule, Lucifer decides to show her how grateful he is.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Lessons in NOT Sharing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742110
Comments: 15
Kudos: 171





	Two's Company

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kb91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kb91/gifts).



> This is a continuation from my fic _Three's a Crowd_ but it is mostly just smut so you don't really have to have read that one if you don't want to. The main points are covered at the start of this fic anyway.
> 
> Anyways, the idea for this one came from a comment on _Three's a Crowd_ from Kb91 about how Chloe would take the blame for the failed threesome when questioned by Maze, which would ignite another "mind-blowing" session in the bedroom.

Chloe and Lucifer had spent their Sunday lazily enjoying each other’s company. There had been movies watched, music played, and flirty banter exchanged. Dan had Trixie until Monday afternoon, which meant that Chloe had nowhere to be and could enjoy another night with her Devil in his luxurious penthouse.

And it also meant she could get spoiled by his superb cooking skills.

The pair had just finished their meal, which was so good it was practically sinful, when the elevator dinged, announcing a visitor.

‘No small talk; give me details,’ said Maze as she strolled into the room. Chloe rolled her eyes at her brazenness; she should have known that they would not have been able to escape her questioning for long.

The previous night had been the night that Lucifer and Chloe had been intending to have their first threesome – something that Maze had been far too invested in considering she wasn’t actually part of said threesome (much to her annoyance) – but it had not gotten very far. And surprisingly, it wasn't Chloe who had been the one to call it off; they had barely started when Lucifer had decided that he didn’t want to share and had all but thrown their extra partner out the penthouse. What had followed had been some of the best sex Chloe had ever had, fuelled by Lucifer’s jealousy and possessiveness at seeing another man touch what was his.

But Chloe couldn’t tell Maze any of that. She didn’t make a habit of sharing her sex life with people at the best of times, but there was even more reason behind her reluctance to share this particular story. She had promised Lucifer she wouldn’t; and there was no way she was going to betray his trust like that.

‘Sorry Maze,’ said Chloe, shaking her head fondly at the demon. ‘No details.’

Maze crossed her arms over her chest and scowled. ‘Well that’s hardly fair. I tell you all my stories.’

‘Yes, but, as I keep telling you, I don’t want to hear them.’

Maze just rolled her eyes. ‘Some friend you are.’ She turned to face Lucifer. ‘At least I know you won’t scrimp on the juicy stuff. So, come on. Spill. Tell me _everything_.’

Lucifer’s eyes widened before he turned away to start clearing up the dishes from his and Chloe’s meal. ‘There’s not many details to tell,’ he shrugged, being vague on purpose; he was buying himself time to think of a way to bend the truth while still avoiding the ridicule that Maze would rain down on him if she knew what had really happened.

‘Oh, come on, don’t leave me hanging. I need to know what to expect when I join in.’

Chloe rolled her eyes again, but she knew that they had a problem. Maze was obviously not going to give up.

Letting out a sigh of defeat, she braced herself for what she had to do. ‘I chickened out,’ she said. Both Lucifer and Maze turned to stare at her in shock, but both for different reasons.

After a moment, Maze let out her own sigh. ‘Of course you did, I should have guessed. But when I walked in and saw that great big hickey on your neck, I figured things had gone well.’

Chloe self-consciously shifted her hair to cover the mark Lucifer had given her last night and tried not to blush. She coughed awkwardly. ‘Yes, well, just because we didn’t have a threesome, didn’t mean the night was uneventful. I just decided that I didn’t want to invite anyone else. It just isn’t my thing, I guess.’

‘And I respect that,’ said Lucifer, putting the plates on the counter and walking over to wrap an arm around Chloe’s waist. He smiled down at her, the gratitude and love shining in his eyes solidifying Chloe’s belief that she had made the right decision.

Maze made a forced retching noise at their display and Chloe once again rolled her eyes before turning back to face her. ‘So, no details to be told, see,’ she said, hoping Maze wouldn’t push the issue.

Thankfully, her little white lie seemed to do the trick and, after a brief complaint about coming all the way over for nothing, Maze left.

After a minute of awkward silence, Chloe made to finish cleaning up but Lucifer didn’t relinquish his hold on her waist. ‘You didn’t have to do that,’ he told her softly.

Chloe shrugged. ‘It’s not like Maze is going to tease me any more for my’- she made air quotes with her fingers- ‘ _prudish ways_ , so I don’t mind taking the fall.’ Her lips twitched upwards into a teasing smirk. ‘Besides, we can’t let it get out that the Devil’s gone soft now, can we?’

Lucifer circled his other arm around her, trapping her in his embrace. ‘Oh, is that how we are playing it?’ he asked, his smile matching hers. He leant down to whisper in her ear. ‘I can assure you that I am anything but soft right now.’ He pulled her hips so that they collided with his own and Chloe immediately caught on to his meaning. She let out a snort of laughter at the bad pun but she couldn’t deny that she was affected by the way his lips had ghosted over her ear as he spoke in that husky voice of his.

She looked up at him through her lashes and bit her lip, smiling a bit when Lucifer’s eyes zeroed in on the movement.

Deciding she had had enough of teasing, she released her lip and leaned up to bite his instead. Lucifer groaned and moved one of his hands to her cheek so he could manoeuvre her into a proper kiss.

Despite the teasing and the sexual tension in the air, the kiss was slow and gentle. They both pulled away with a sigh and rested their foreheads against the other’s. ‘I don’t know what I did to deserve you,’ said Lucifer, eyes closed.

‘I could say the same thing,’ said Chloe. She had her eyes open, not wanting to miss a second of the peaceful look on Lucifer’s face. She didn’t get to see it often enough in her opinion.

Lucifer chuckled and slowly opened his eyes before pulling back slightly. ‘Thank you,’ he said seriously. ‘For not telling Maze.’

‘I promised I wouldn’t.’

Lucifer got that soft look in his eyes at that – the look that made Chloe feel like she was the only woman in the world to him.

It was a good look.

Without thinking she leaned back in for another kiss, trusting Lucifer to meet her halfway, which he did. The kiss started out as a series of small barely-there kisses but soon turned into something more passionate as Chloe pulled Lucifer closer to her and was reminded of his still very prominent arousal. She grinded against him experimentally and revelled in the small growl she was given.

‘Bed,’ she managed to rasp out between hot kisses that were getting increasingly more desperate.

Without removing his lips from hers, Lucifer moved his hands down to Chloe’s thighs and urged her to jump. Catching on, she did so, wrapping her legs around his waist as she felt his hands grab her arse to support her. Once he was sure they had a proper hold of each other, he walked them across the penthouse and up the steps to his bedroom.

After finally breaking their kiss, he gently let her down onto his black sheets. Chloe scooted up the bed so she was sitting against the headboard and Lucifer crawled after her, his hips swaying slightly as he did so. Chloe suddenly had the mental image of a giant cat – like a panther – and she had to bite her lip again to contain the giggles.

Whether Lucifer noticed or not, he didn’t comment. Instead he reached out to move away the lock of hair covering the hickey on her shoulder and lightly traced it with his fingers, making it throb pleasantly. ‘I definitely got a bit carried away last night, didn’t I?’ he chuckled.

Chloe chuckled too. ‘I certainly wasn’t complaining.’

Lucifer’s eyes sparkled with mirth. ‘No, you definitely weren’t. But still, I think I have some making up to do.’ He leant forward and lightly kissed her neck where he had marked her yesterday, before planting similar small kisses up her jaw. ‘You deserve to be worshipped,’ he whispered before claiming her lips once more. His tongue swept across her bottom lip and Chloe instantly opened up to him, letting out a moan of pleasure at the feel of his tongue against hers.

‘You do worship me,’ she rasped out once they had pulled away to breathe. ‘Every day. Whenever you’re near me I feel like the most loved woman on Earth.’

‘Good,’ said Lucifer. ‘Because you are.’

Chloe couldn’t help but kiss him again at that, though this one was much shorter than the last as she was still getting her breath back. ‘I love you, too,’ she told him, cupping his cheek. At her words, he smiled that thousand-watt smile of his and for the next few seconds they just sat there, smiling at each other like the lovesick idiots they were.

But it wasn’t long before the need to continue their previous activities got the better of them and they leaned in as one to bring their lips together once more. After making sure Chloe was well and truly snogged out, Lucifer moved his lips back to her jaw and nibbled his way down to her neck and then her collarbone. Chloe took a moment to get her breath back and then sat up slightly to tug her shirt up over her head. Lucifer made a whine of disapproval when he had to move away from her throat but, judging by the way his eyes darkened with lust when he saw she wasn’t wearing any bra, he quickly changed his opinion on the matter.

His gaze flickered back up to hers and he gave her that sultry smile that never failed to soak her underwear, but instead of leaning forward to take advantage of her bra-less state like she expected him to, he leaned away and shuffled backwards so that his knees were between her feet. Chloe was just about to ask what he was doing when he took a hold of her thighs and pulled her down towards him. She slid easily across the silk sheets and soon she found herself laying down properly on the bed with her head on the pillows.

‘Oh,’ she said before letting out a surprised gasp as she suddenly felt Lucifer’s lips close around her nipple; she hadn’t even seen him move. She let out a groan of approval as his hand moved up to play with her other breast.

After a minute or two (Chloe had long lost the ability to focus on such a silly thing like the concept of time) he switched and Chloe couldn’t help but rut her hips against nothing, seeking friction. Noticing her movement, Lucifer shuffled up a little without releasing her breasts and pressed his thigh against the seam of Chloe’s trousers. Chloe hissed in pleasure and tried her best to push against him further. Long gone were the days where she would have been embarrassed by such a needy display; she knew now how much Lucifer loved to see how much he affected her.

‘Lucifer, please,’ Chloe whined as he pinched her nipple with just the right amount of pressure. She was loving the foreplay, but she was eager to get to the main event.

Lucifer released her breast with a wet pop and slowly began to kiss his way down her stomach. ‘Patience, darling,’ he teased between kisses. ‘I believed I said I had some making up to do, and I certainly did not spend the proper time on you last night.’

‘I wouldn’t say that,’ argued Chloe but she couldn’t hide the way her thighs clenched in anticipation of a repeat performance. Lucifer, of course, noticed and chuckled. He shuffled back a little and hooked his fingers under her the waistband of her pants and underwear. Chloe lifted her hips and he slowly dragged the fabric down her legs, his lips trailing after it.

For the second night in a row, Chloe found herself naked beneath a still fully clothed Lucifer and she mentally thanked the Universe for allowing this to be her life.

Lucifer kissed his way back up her legs, gently pushing them apart as he went, and Chloe propped herself up on her elbows to watch, letting out a pleased moan at the sight. Lucifer’s eyes flicked up to hers and she felt him smirk against the skin of her inner thigh, so close to where she wanted him.

‘Shut up,’ she huffed in retaliation to whatever egotistical thought was going through his head, but her words were without malice. Lucifer chuckled again before finally moving his mouth to where she needed it most.

‘Fuck!’ shouted Chloe as Lucifer’s tongue slid through her folds and circled her clit. She flopped back down on the bed and gripped the sheets tightly between her fingers, focussing all her energy on not breaking Lucifer’s nose by bucking up into his face. When he repeated the movement, however, she realised that she may need some help with that.

Blindly reaching down to where his hands where holding her thighs, she managed to grab one of them and guide it to her stomach. ‘I think you’re-’ she made a choked off sound as Lucifer’s tongue flicked over her clit a few times in quick succession. ‘I think you’re gonna have to hold me down,’ she managed to grit out in a rush before he did anything else to derail her again. She felt him smirk against her but before she could tell him to shut up again, his tongue darted inside her and she bucked up wildly, proving that Lucifer’s hand on her stomach was very necessary.

Lucifer spent the next few minutes (or hours – who was counting?) slowly bringing Chloe to the edge of ecstasy and back down again before she could fall over. She was trembling so much at this point that Lucifer had to move his other hand to her hip to keep her still.

‘Lucifer, babe, please,’ Chloe begged after the fifth time Lucifer had denied her the shattering orgasm that was just out of reach.

‘Please what, love?’ asked Lucifer, lifting his head up to smirk at her.

Oh, she was going to pay him back for his teasing, no matter how much she was enjoying it.

But that would be later. Right now, she had reached her limit and was not above swallowing her pride. ‘Please make me come,’ she whimpered, rutting her pinned hips slightly to try and draw his attention back to where she wanted him.

Lucifer, thankfully, did not make her ask twice. Moving his hand from her stomach, he dove back in and focussed on suckling her clit while he worked one and then two fingers into her. After a few pumps to make sure she was comfortable, he crooked them just so and Chloe’s vision whitened out as wave upon wave of pleasure crashed over her. She may have screamed Lucifer’s name but she couldn’t be sure; all that mattered was the blissful feeling as Lucifer slowly worked her down from her high.

Once Chloe’s vision had refocussed, she sat back up on her elbows and watched with hooded eyes as Lucifer kissed his way back up her body before finally landing on her mouth. Her tongue darted out to meet his and she moaned at the taste of herself.

‘Good?’ asked Lucifer once he had pulled away and Chloe almost rolled her eyes at his smug grin. He knew very well how amazing he was at that particular activity.

Nevertheless, she couldn’t help but give him the praise he craved. ‘Very good,’ she affirmed, leaning in to give him another quick kiss. ‘But now it’s my turn.’

Before Lucifer could make sense of her words, she took a hold of his shoulder and rolled them sideways until Lucifer was now on his back with Chloe straddling his waist. He smiled up at her, eyes twinkling. ‘Oh, Lucifer likes.’

Chloe grinned back at him for a moment, enjoying the mischievous carefree look on his face, before leaning down to kiss him as her fingers worked on the top button of his shirt. What she really wanted to do was rip the damn thing off him, but she had promised herself that she would pay him back for his teasing and that was a promise she intended to keep.

Breaking the kiss gently, Chloe slowly kissed her way down Lucifer’s jaw and neck, smirking a little when she felt his Adam’s apple bob underneath her lips. When she reached the top of his shirt she paused, giving herself time to undo the next button down. She repeated the process until his shirt was fully unbuttoned and she could pull the fabric apart to display his chest. 

Sitting up, Chloe took a moment to let her eyes wander over him and almost moaned at the sight. His tanned skin, perfectly toned muscles, and dark and wanton eyes painted a very tempting picture and she wanted nothing more than to give in to it. And she would, but she had _plans_ and she was determined to see them through first.

She wiggled against his lap to give herself a little bit of fraction to hold her over and then knelt up so she could shuffle backwards to kneel closer to his feet. Lucifer made a frustrated growl at the absence of her weight on him, but his eyes still held their usual mischief.

Leaning forward, Chloe unbuttoned his trousers and then gripped the waistband like he had done hers. He lifted his hips up at once and Chloe slowly pulled his pants down, grateful that they had foregone shoes for their lazy day in the penthouse, hence removing further obstacle.

The lack of underwear on Lucifer’s part also helped.

Once she was done, Lucifer sat up a little and made to shrug off his shirt, but Chloe urged him back down with her hands on his shoulders. ‘Leave it,’ she whispered into his ear once he was back on his back. Lucifer smirked at her but otherwise didn’t comment.

‘Now, where was I?’ she asked, glancing back down his form. ‘Somewhere around’—she grasped his cock in one hand—‘here, I think.’ She pumped him a couple of times and Lucifer let out a wanton groan as he closed his eyes and his head fell back in pleasure.

Now it was Chloe’s turn to smirk.

Taking advantage of his closed eyes and distracted state, Chloe shuffled back down, removed her hand from his shaft, and leant forward to give it one broad lick from balls to tip. Lucifer let out a surprised shout and Chloe watched in appreciation as his muscles tensed in an effort not to buck up into her mouth. 

Once she was sure that Lucifer had himself under control, she started a steady rhythm, using her hand to pump what her mouth couldn’t reach and making sure to do that thing with her tongue that he loved on every upstroke. It didn’t take long for him to become a panting mess beneath her and Chloe let pride swell up inside her.

But soon the slow teasing became too much for both of them and Chloe released him so that she could clamber up his body and straddle him again. She was immensely glad that Lucifer’s eyes were still closed, certain that the move had been way too eager to be sexy. It wasn’t until she had taken him in hand again and was lining them up that he finally opened his eyes again, staring at her with such heat that it actually made Chloe pause for a second. She didn’t remain distracted for long, however, and a couple of seconds later, she was sinking down onto him, moaning at the way he always felt so perfect inside her.

‘So good,’ she moaned once her hips met his and he was fully sheathed inside her. Lucifer let out his own moan of agreement.

Chloe set a slow and steady rhythm, intent on drawing it out for as long as possible, but as she felt Lucifer reach up and grab her hips, more to centre himself than to guide her, her resolve quickly faded. He had waited long enough, she decided, and after the amazing orgasm he had already given her, he had well and truly earned some mercy. So she braced her hands on his abs and picked up the pace a bit, letting out a moan at how the move changed the angle of him inside her ever so slightly.

‘ _Chloe_ ,’ Lucifer moaned, tightening his grip on her hips.

‘It’s okay, babe,’ she whispered. ‘Let go.’

Lucifer lifted his head a little, drawing her gaze to his. ‘You first,’ he said, challenge evident in his voice no matter how wrecked he still sounded.

And Chloe was always up for challenge.

Smiling wickedly, she swivelled her hips on her next down thrust and chuckled at the way Lucifer’s head fell back onto the bed as he hissed in pleasure.

‘That’s cheating,’ he managed to grit out through clenched teeth as Chloe repeated the movement.

‘Well, you know what they say,’ said Chloe, trying to be coy even as she herself got closer and closer to her peak. ‘All’s fair in love and war.’

Lucifer huffed out a laugh. ‘Well in that case…’ One of his hands let go of her hip and a second later he was rubbing furiously at her clit in little circles, just the way he knew she liked it.

Chloe swore loudly and without realising it, stopped her bouncing movement and instead started to grind against him, trying to push herself closer to his hand. This made it infinitely easier for Lucifer to reach her as she was no longer a moving target and he increased the pressure of his thumb. It was at that moment that Chloe realised that she had lost their little game, but she honestly couldn’t be too disappointed about it.

She felt Lucifer bend his knees behind her as he planted his feet flat on the bed and used the leverage to give little thrusts into her, all the while keeping her still with the hand still on her hip, and that was all it took for Chloe to go tumbling off the edge. She let out a few expletives along with Lucifer’s name as another wave of ecstasy crashed over her, drawn out by the way Lucifer was still rubbing at her clit. When it finally became too much, she whimpered, and Lucifer let her go and she all but fell on top of him.

Lucifer’s arms came around her waist and the pace of his thrusts increased and Chloe knew that he was almost there; in this position, his moans were right in her ear and she could hear the way they were becoming increasingly desperate. To help him along, she clenched around him and twisted her neck a little so that she could place a few kisses on the shoulder her head was resting on. That seemed to do the trick and, a few seconds later, Lucifer stilled his hips and moaned Chloe’s name as he twitched and came inside her.

For the next few minutes, neither of them moved, content to just bask in the afterglow, but eventually Chloe became uncomfortable and carefully rolled off of Lucifer. Lucifer turned so he was laying his side facing her and smiled that carefree boyish smile that Chloe adored.

She couldn’t help but lean over and give him a quick kiss.

‘I love you,’ she whispered once she had pulled away.

Lucifer reached over and took her hand in his so he could intertwine their fingers. ‘I love you, too,’ he said before leaning in for what turned into a series of lazy kisses.

‘Mmm as much as I am loving this,’ said Chloe in-between kisses that were starting to get less lazy and more heated (celestial stamina really had its advantages), ‘but I really do need to use the bathroom. And then a shower.’

Lucifer gave her one last kiss but then pulled back properly to let her go. ‘Right, fair enough. I’ll finish the cleaning up I was doing before you distracted me with your sexy selflessness.’

Chloe rolled her eyes but gave him a grateful smile. ‘Thanks, babe.’ She got up off the bed and headed to the en suite bathroom but stopped at the doorway to look back over her shoulder. ‘But don’t take too long. The shower might get cold without you.’

Lucifer’s eyes darkened and he all but ran out of the bedroom to finish cleaning up, not even bothering to cover himself. Chloe laughed and continued on into the bathroom; she doubted she would be alone in there for long.

**Author's Note:**

> I do intend to write a third instalment in the series, with Chloe being the jealous/possessive one, but it may not be for some time as I have other WIPs.


End file.
